


Obsik Azsâlul'abad

by lferion



Series: Iron and Light [17]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe of an Alternate Universe, Bathing/Washing, Erebor, Gen, Hot Springs & Onsen, Khazâd November
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 05:16:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9306899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: Bofur and baths





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks go to Zana & Morgynleri for encouragement & sanity-checking. Part of Iron & Light. Title means 'Art of the Baths of Erebor'
> 
> Originally written for the first day of Khazâd November and posted to Tumblr [ here](http://lferion.tumblr.com/post/152629813715/khazad-november-bofur).

* * *

Bofur was well acquainted with the baths in Ered Luin — the public ones anyway. (The much nicer ones under stone he did not see until he and Dwalin returned there after the Quest, and by then they paled in comparison to the least of Erebor's baths.) On the quest there had been few opportunities to bathe, but those they did have stood out rather. Bilbo's capacious tub had not seen use by any of the Dwarves (there was making oneself at home, and then there was outright rude after all), but the similar ones at the Prancing Pony in Bree had been novel amusement, as had Elrond's fountain. For the rest, streams and pools had to suffice. 

The forest Elves had provided basins of hot water, soap and towels, though it had come at the cost of their (admittedly befouled) outer layers, and not that they had much choice in the matter either. Bard had been the opposite, finding them clothes as they scrubbed lake-chill from their skin with water heated by his eldest and delivered by the youngest. 

But once they had reclaimed Erebor, now that was a different story indeed. Natural hot springs and pools, in places too deep and too empty of worked gold or gems to interest a wyrm, the Mountain's baths were a wonder and delight of comfort and art. Warmth and color suffused both stone and water, the natural beauties of the caverns carefully left to show their best, and the rest of the work of use and function Made in harmony with them. Steps and submerged seats, filtration and temperature control, convenient ledges for oils and strigils, soaps and sponges, towels and clean clothes, all achieved by the first Thráin and Thorin, restored upon the return of Thrór. Restored again by Dáin in Thorin II Oakenshield's name. One breathed in Dwarven history and washed in Dwarven art in these baths. 

Bofur drew in a deep breath of mineral-scented air and sank nose-deep in the steaming water. This was the oldest and deepest of the bath-caverns, farthest from the dragon's wrath, near the nurseries and ancient royal apartments. Dwalin was about somewhere, and would join him presently, as might Thorin, later, if duty allowed. (Thorin! even after seven moons it was still a surprise to Bofur that he lived. More of a surprise that he considered Bofur important to his happiness, but leave that puzzle for now and just enjoy the fact and the moment.) Bifur was well and happy, Bombur cooking up something for a late Company supper, and all was well with Bofur's world.


End file.
